Anna
by Libra3
Summary: What happened in the lost slayer universe after Buffy left? *Chapter 2 up now!*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Anna  
  
Chapter title: Stakeout   
  
Author: Libra  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Chapter 1)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here goes, I own Jaime, Riana and most of the watchers and operatives. I also own the storyline. Joss owns the Buffy thing, but Christopher Golden owns Anna and the lost slayer universe.  
  
Pairing: None (At the moment)  
  
Summary: Just read it!  
  
Feedback: Yes please, greatly appreciated!  
  
A/N: Spoilers for The lost slayer pt 4 Original Sins by Christopher Golden. Also in my version, Tara exists and is Willow's girlfriend. Now…….on with the story…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
She dodged a punch, swerved a kick, spun out of reach and launched a powerful kick, powerful enough to smash a vampire back into the wall behind him. Plasterboard crumbled under his weight and he went right through the wall. He ran back through the hole with a snarl, only to get a sharp wooden stake punched into his chest. The slayer spun to face another vampire as he turned to dust. This one was a girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen before she died, however, she was dressed in serious black leather mode. Her completely fake black hair was piled up on top of her head.  
The slayer smashed a flying fist into the vampire's face, gave it a sweep kick, knocking it to the floor and slammed an elbow into her back. She swooped down with her stake but was kicked away by two powerful feet. With a kick to the side and a strong head butt to the gut, the slayer buried her stake into that vampire aswell.   
Anna Kuei got to her feet, and brushed vampire dust out of her hair, which now reached just past her shoulders but was still vivid pink in colour. Her and her team were wiping out a nest, a big office building just out side Sunnydale, over to her left was Willow Rosenburg, a powerful sorceress and also the leader of their operation. She was floating in mid-air and setting vampires on fire with a look. Next to Willow, her girlfriend Tara shocked vampires with little balls of energy. To her right was her watcher Jamie Hinsdale, correction, her second watcher, her first watcher Wesley had died in battle two years ago. Her newest watcher was hacking through three vampires with a sword to get to Oz, who was backed into a corner with a chain around his neck. Oz was in his werewolf form, and very strong but the strength of three vamps and solid steel was just enough to hold him.  
There were various other people around her, she quickly dispatched a vampire that had pinned Michelle Garland-an operative-to the floor. By the blacked out window stood John Windsor, who was smashing at the window with a baseball bat and Jessica Belfield who held two vampires off with a large cross and a water gun filled with holy water. Near to the door Simon Deled rammed a sharpened wooden staff into a screaming vampire. These were the lucky ones, if they got in trouble the slayer would help them, but down the hall Anna could hear the gargled screams of watchers and operatives dying in pain.  
The sound made Anna remember the events of two years ago, when she was stuck in a building similar to this one, the people she loved died all around her. First it was her parents, who had been savagely murdered by vampires before she became a potential, then it was the prodigal slayer Faith, then her friend August, then Wesley, then Xander, most recently Buffy Summers who died only six months ago and also Anna herself, who was briefly killed in the fight with Riana, but she was revived. After making sure Willow and Oz were in the position to help everyone, Anna kicked the door down and headed out into the hall.  
Anna easily staked a vampire that had a man hauled into the air by his throat. But there were too many vampires to slay at one time and too many people to save at the same time. She sheathed her stake into it's leather pouch around her waist and threw her hands up into the air, she pushed forward off the floor and flipped down the hall like an acrobat, kicking vampires out of her way as she went along. She kept going until she reached the end of the hall and crashed through the door into the next room. She decided that she had given the humans in the hall the opportunity to either escape into the room she had come from or gain the upper hand against the vampires in the hall.   
This room was smaller than the last, had only one blacked out window and was cluttered with desks and smashed up computers, it also had stairs that led to the floor above, which is what the group had been looking for. In one corner, away from the staircase stood four operatives, three men and a woman, Anna only recognized the woman who had briefly trained her before her watcher showed up from England. They were backed into the corner by five vampires and the humans only had a sword, a cross and a stake between them. The woman screamed as one of the vampires got close enough to snap one of the men's neck. But he didn't get a chance to do it again. Anna swung forward in the air, in a sweeping motion, all parts of her body left the ground completely as she flew through the air. Both feet made solid contact with that vampire's face and, as she spun, her fists smashed into another vampire's face before she landed on both feet, she'd obviously been practicing that.   
She shouted a deafening karate cry before throwing a vampire through the blacked out window, killing the vampire and protecting the humans with the beams of sunlight that flowed like water through the hole. Luckily the sunlight made a clear path through the vampires over to the staircase, Anna handed the woman the discarded sword the man had dropped and motioned to the staircase.  
"Go." She said. "Get what we came for. I'll hold them off, if there are vamps up there, ignore them. Get the prize and throw it outside into the sun."  
The three operatives ran for the stairs, careful to stay in the sun's lethal beams, one vampire attempted to grab the sword-wielding woman but was held at bay by the sunlight. Now, the remaining four vampires turned to face their enemy, many of them would have probably seen her, or at least heard of her. But none of these vampires had ever met this slayer, cause if they had they wouldn't of got away. This slayer made sure every nest they took out was entirely clean before moving on. Even though the Kakchiquels were no longer an issue, there we still a few vamps around and even to this day Anna had to take out quite big nests.  
With a sharp knee to the chest and spin kick to the face-and obviously a stake- two more vampires turned to dust at her feet. She leaped into the air and pinned another to the floor the other one came up behind her, but she caught him off guard with a back kick he didn't see coming. She staked the pinned vampire and spun to face the remaining vampire. He caught her in the face with two quick punches, she rebounded with a round house kick and got a hard backhand in return. Anna dodged two more punches and a kick and planted her stake into the creature's back with a satisfying crunch of bone.   
The seventeen year old slayer literally flew up the staircase and came out into a large room, almost like a conference room of some kind, she sped over to a small table in the centre of the room where the three operatives that had escaped stood in awe. On the table was a small amulet that radiated power even the smallest child could sense, around it was a strange force, it looked as if the air around it had a tint of blue energy in it. Anna looked at one of the men, who had a large burn up his arm.  
"What happened?" Anna asked.  
"I tried to take it." The operative answered in pain. "It shot me with some kind of energy field."  
"How do we release it?" The woman asked.  
"You don't." Anna replied. "I do."  
The young slayer took the woman's sword, pulled back the sleeve of her black top and made a clean slice down her outstretched palm, blood trickled down her hand and onto the energy field, with a spark of electric blue light the field evaporated. Anna grabbed the amulet and put it round her neck as the floor began to shake violently, a large crack ruptured the floor nearby and the operatives ran for the stairs. The floor suddenly exploded in a shower of wood, plaster and dust. Six vampires were thrown up with the explosion and were dust before they hit the floor. As the mist cleared, Anna could make out the form of Willow's body, surrounded in a magickal, dangerous-looking blood red, she floated through the debris and mist and stopped in front of Anna, who was again brushing dust out of her pink hair.  
"Hey." Anna said with a smile. "Nice spell, good way to damage my hair even more though."  
"Hi." Willow said but ignored the rest of Anna's comments. "I am never doing that spell again."  
"Why? Cause you messed up my hair?"  
"NO. Because I hit Simon on the head with a plank of wood and kinda smashed the place up a bit too much."  
Anna giggled and ran a hand through her hair. She had forgotten about the amulet until her hand brushed it when she tried to stop herself laughing. It was hard because it was even harder to find a reason to laugh, even though the Kakchiquels had been taken care of, the vampires were getting easier to kill and many had began to flee Sunnydale, there was a new evil rising. The vampiress Riana had arrived in Sunnydale two months ago, she was a powerful vampire that they had all underestimated, including Buffy, who had died at Riana's hands. She had gained many minions and killed a lot of people, she was attempting to finish what the Kakchiquels had started, but the council and obviously Anna had thwarted all her plans so far, including a resurrection spell to bring Camazotz back to life and get the vampires juiced up again. That's what the amulet was for but now Willow would dispose of it, and the spell was impossible to cast without it.  
Anna handed Willow the golden amulet that had a purple crystal embedded in it. Willow waved a hand over it and the purple crystal cracked and smashed. Then a purple light shone from her hand and the amulet crumbled to dust. Anna spun at a sound, hoping to see Riana behind her, but it was just her watcher, Jaime coming up the stairs.  
"Good lord." He said, looking at the mess of the room. "What a destructive spell."   
"You're telling me!" Anna said. "Look at my hair!"  
"What? Oh yes, very nice." Jaime said, Anna glared at him.  
Tara then ran up the stairs and hugged Willow tightly, kissed her and turned to Anna and Jaime. "Maybe you three should rest now? It's been a long day."  
With the amulet destroyed, Riana's plans were ruined. So Anna agreed to rest a while, at least until tomorrow, when she would begin a training schedule again, and until Riana's next plan was revealed. Anna, Willow, Tara and Jaime headed back down the stairs, in the room below, the three operatives were nowhere to be seen so Anna presumed they had fled the building. In the hall there were no vampires left, the surviving operatives that could still walk had gone to get help while dying or dead men and women lay on the floor, in pools of their own and other people's blood.   
Anna felt horrible leaving them there but she knew there was nothing she could do for them, they would have to wait for the medics. Then she saw Michelle lying near the stairs to go down, she had two holes in her neck and blood in her open mouth. There was something Anna could do for her though, she reached down and slammed a stake in the dead woman's heart, just as her face began to change into the face of a vampire. She turned to dust before she could even open her eyes. Anna held back tears when she had to do the same to a trainee watcher who had disobeyed orders and followed them into the building, he was only eighteen. With a sigh and a tug at her heart Anna followed her three mentors down the stairs and out of the building.  
Anna looked up at the plain-looking office building, it seemed strange to see it in sunlight after what had gone on inside it, death and fighting normally happened in the darkness not in the sunlight. She climbed into the back of a black SUV and closed her eyes to block out the sound of the remaining injured operatives, they were in pain, and there was nothing she could do.   
Anna leaned her back against the cold black metal in an attempt to cool herself down from the fight, when she got back to base she was going to have a very long cold shower. Talking of the base, she looked out the front window and saw them pulling up to where they all lived, this was a new base of operations, a large hotel that had over three hundred rooms for residence and a few that were big enough for training and conferences. But, more importantly, it was privately owned, meaning that vampires needed an invitation to enter the building. Their previous location had been a public hospital so they couldn't keep vampires out, no matter how many times Willow tried.   
Anna, Willow, Tara and Jaime got out the van and headed towards the solid oak doors of the Spanish styled hotel, Anna also noticed that most of the people she had seen in the first room were still alive and well, and getting out of other vans that were starting to pull up. Anna ran over to Jessica and pulled on her arm.  
"Jessica?" She said. "What did you do with the bodies?"  
"There were too many." She answered with a tear in her eye. "We burned the building down to make sure no one rose."  
"Don't worry we'll sort it out."  
"I know. Oh, we got a call from the office." Jessica said. "They wanna see you."  
"Okay, thanks." Anna and Willow left Jaime and Tara in the main hall and headed up the stairs to the right, after they got to the top they had to make three more right turns before getting to 'the office.' It wasn't actually an office but it's where the executives worked, they had been called in to handle things after Buffy died because Willow wasn't up to it.   
Anna politely knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She didn't have to wait long until Rachel Sanchez, a watcher who had climbed rank very quickly, opened the door. Anna and Willow stepped inside and were told to sit down on the two chairs in front of a large desk. On the other side of the desk were seven chairs, all occupied by five men and two women, she recognized them as the executives.  
"Hello." One of the women, Freya Bedford said. "I trust the operation went well?"  
"Yes ma'm." Anna answered.  
"Good." One of the men, Daniel West said. "Then on to business. We have someone we'd like you to meet. Cassie! Could you come here please?!"  
Through the door across the room, a girl walked into the room, she was tall, white, about fifteen, she had long light brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed all in black, but not as a fashion style, it was obviously work clothes. She wore a gold cross on a chain around her neck, and had a stake strapped to her arm with leather belts.  
"Anna, this is Cassie." Freya said, but Anna didn't need the rest of the statement. "The new slayer."  
Cassie stepped forward and brushed a bit of dust out of Anna's bright pink hair. "Hey." She said.   
"Hi." Anna replied.  
"We found her in Phoenix." Daniel butted in on the greetings. "She agreed to come here and help with our……problem."  
"Uh………..okay." Was all Anna could manage.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So? What did you 


	2. Faith

Title: Anna  
  
Chapter title:   
  
Author: Libra  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here goes, I own Jaime, Riana, Cassie and most of the watchers and operatives. I also own the storyline. Joss owns the Buffy thing and characters, but Christopher Golden owns Anna and the lost slayer universe.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara  
  
Summary: Just read it!  
  
Feedback: If it's not too much trouble  
  
A/N: Spoilers for Original Sins by Christopher Golden  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, after a good night's sleep, Anna and Cassie were put in the training gym to try and get to know each other, and train if they were up to it. Cassie, who was dressed in combat pants and a latex top that showed her stomach, was practicing some gymnastic rolls and flips on one of the many mats, while Anna, who was wearing a tank top and baggy pants, sat on one of the horses and watched the younger slayer's technique, obviously she wasn't fighting, but Anna could make out some kind of street-fighting style by the way she moved.   
Cassie soon noticed Anna was watching her and pulled out of a somersault, landing on her feet, but only barely. She grinned sheepishly and jogged over to the horse where Anna was sitting, the bubbly girl jumped up onto the horse and turned to face Anna with a frown.  
"What?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No." Anna replied. "Just checking out your style."  
"Oh, you wanna go at it? Spar?"  
"Uh, okay." Anna said.  
Both girls went into the centre of the large gym, away from the obstacles and faced each other, standing in fighting stances. Cassie started with a back kick, but Anna's super-fast reflexes blocked the attack with her foot. Anna blocked two punches and another kick, this one a spin kick and answered with a sweep, knocking the girl to the ground.  
"Cheap shot." Cassie said with a smile.  
Cassie threw her hands back and flipped back into a handstand. Then she pushed hard with her hands and went sailing over Anna's head, giving her a painful kick in the back. Anna spun as Cassie came out of the strange attack and gave her three sharp palm jabs to the stomach and a stiff kick to the chest, knocking the girl back and tumbling over the horse. Cassie got off the ground rubbing her back and smiled at Anna.  
"You're a good fighter." Cassie said.  
"You too."  
"Well state the obvious!" Cassie said sarcastically, both girls laughed and went off to the cafeteria, in the hall they bumped into Willow and Tara who were both dressed in simple clothes that moved easily and allowed them to cast spells easily, they were also heading towards the cafeteria.  
"Hey Willow, Tara." Anna said. "Going to dinner?"  
"Yeah, you?" Tara answered.   
"Uh-huh, hey, this is Cassie." Anna said.  
"Oh, hi, the new slayer right?"  
"Yeah." Cassie replied. "Nice to meet you. Are you a watcher?"  
"Oh no." Tara said with a laugh. "I just help out with the magickal workings and stuff."  
"Cool."  
The four of them began walking down the hall together, they passed rooms and offices and even labs on their way. Cassie was amazed at how big the place actually was, every person that lived there had a big room, with a small kitchen-but most people preferred the cafeteria-and their own toilet-not a bathroom though. Cassie was more than a little nervous when they walked through the doors to the cafeteria, there were loads of watchers, operatives and various other people-and some things-that worked for the American watcher operations in California, all of them sitting around eating and drinking, and now all of them looking at the new girl, many people turned and whispered to the people next to them.  
God. Cassie thought. You'd think they'd never seen a slayer before.  
Willow, Tara, Anna and Cassie sat down at a table where two men sat, Cassie knew that the one with the blonde hair was Anna's watcher, Jaime by the description she gave her. But the other man was short and had red hair and stubble. She didn't know this one. However, she asked for a chicken salad when Willow asked what everyone wanted, Anna asked for a plate of fries, Tara just asked for a soda, while Jaime and the redhead both asked for ham sandwiches. Willow went over to get the food as the redhead turned to the group. He took a sip of the coke he already had and looked at Cassie.  
"Hi." He said. "You're new. I'm Oz."  
"I'm Cassie." She said with a small smile. "What's your specialty?"  
"I'm a werewolf."  
"Oh, I see." Cassie said, she didn't get to say anything else because Willow came back with the food. She carried the a plate of fries and a chicken salad, while the two sandwiches, the soda and a hotdog which must've been for Willow floated in front of her on an invisible wind. The others ate quickly, which they probably had to, so Cassie tried to eat fast too. She got to her last piece of chicken when a light that was installed on the roof of the cafeteria began to flash brightly and an alarm sounded out in the hall. Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed out of the cafeteria.  
Cassie was unsure what to do but followed Anna, who was pulling her down the hall, but instead of heading to the stairs like everyone else, Anna pulled her into a room just outside the cafeteria. Inside, there was a rack on the wall of the small room, each groove held some kind of weapon, a sword, an axe, stakes, crossbows, almost every weapon suitable for slaying vampires were jammed into the small room.  
"Quickly." Anna said. "Take whatever you want."   
"What's going on?" Cassie asked. "What is that?"  
"That's a warning system Willow fitted, it tells us when a vampire comes within twenty metres of the building."  
Cassie looked out the window and noticed for the first time that it had gotten dark, dark enough for vampires to go outside, that meant that it was finally happening, Cassie was finally about to fight her first vampire. Cassie grabbed two stakes and buried them in the pockets of her combats and made sure her blessed stake was tightly strapped to her forearm.  
"Okay, let's go." She said, reaching for the door.  
"No." Anna said, going to the window and pulling it open. "This way's quicker."  
Anna smiled at Cassie and leaped out the open window, Cassie gulped and looked out the window, it was only a story down but she had never jumped that far in her life, she took a deep breath and several steps back, then with a squeal, she flew through the window after Anna. Luckily she rolled out of it as she landed, and easily jumped to her feet with a triumphant smile.  
"Hey, I did it!" She said.  
Then Anna and Cassie ran as fast as was possible for a slayer, until they got to the front of the building. Willow, Tara and Jaime were already there, along with several operatives. Oz was in his werewolf form, which, quite frankly, gave Cassie a slight case of the wiggins. They stood facing a dark-haired vampire who was obviously the leader of the party of about twenty other vampires. Neither side attacked, so Anna and Cassie went to stand near Willow.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow stared in shock at the vampire before her, the vampire was once a friend, not really a friend but she used to help fight vampires, now they were enemies once again, what would Xander say if he saw this?  
"Cordelia?" Willow asked. "Goddess, what happened to you?"  
"What do you think?" The vampiress said, taking a step closer to Willow, who was stood slightly ahead of everyone else. She reached out to touch Willow but before she could, a small wall of fire sprung up between them.   
"Touch her." Tara said, with her palm smoking slightly. "And burning in a wall of fire will be the least of your problems bitch."  
Anna looked at her in shock, so did quite a few other operatives. None of them had ever heard Tara talk that way before, even when they were in the trouble with the Kakchiquels, Tara was the one who changed the least. She was still sweet and normally shy and quiet. Cordelia took a step back but kept smiling like a Cheshire cat, she motioned to the vampires behind her and walked out the way, folding her arms like she was a spectator.  
"Fine, witch." She said, motioning to the vampires again. "Have it your way."  
The vampires rushed forward, hoping to catch the operatives off guard, but they were met half-way by the group of weapon-wielding operatives, led by Tara, who had an impressive acid green glow of power growing between her fingers. Tara swiped her hand at a vampire and, without even touching it, it turned to dust. Cassie barreled into a vampire, staked it without looking and attacked another with a backhand before easily staking that one too.   
Over to her left, amongst the group of men and women who were decapitating, burning and staking vampires, Anna stood in a circle of five vampires, but she didn't seem to care how many there were, which scared Cassie a little because that was more vampires than she had ever seen in one place before. Anna staked one vamp, kicked another twice before throwing it in Willow's path-who set it alight with a touch-she slammed a vamp to the ground and staked it hard in the back, shattering it's spine like a shard of glass, and snapped another's neck before staking that one too. She looked up at the last one, it took one look at the piles of dust and scrambled through the operatives to get away, only to receive a stake in the back from Cassie.  
After less than ten minutes there were only three vampires still alive, not including Cordelia, these three were easily, and quickly taken care of by the two slayers. The remaining operatives-three had died-Willow, Tara and the two slayers all glared at Cordelia. The dark-haired vampire simply smiled at them, never letting go of the whole 'Cheshire cat' thing.  
"Impressive." Cordelia said. "Riana told me you were good but I just had to see for myself, the famous Sunnydale operation."  
"Good enough to take your sorry ass down." Anna said.  
"Oh, you must be the slayer right?" Cordelia said to that.  
"Not the only one." Cassie said bravely.  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"What do you want Cordelia?" Willow asked. "Cause if you came to fight, I think that I could take you down myself, let alone either one of the slayers."  
"I didn't come to fight, well, they did, but I came with a message."  
"So spill already." Anna said. "Before I get bored and spill your guts all over the grass."  
"Ohhh, this one's fiery." Cordelia said.  
"Talking of fire." Tara spun a ball of flame around in her hands as a warning.  
"All right, have a aneurysm, why don't ya." Cordelia said. "Riana wants to have a….peaceful talk."  
"Ha!." Willow said. "That's a laugh, a peaceful talk? With someone who killed one of my best friends, and who's trying to re-start the thing that killed my other best friend. Is it just me, or are both of you kinda nuts?"  
Cordelia sneered at that and turned to leave, Anna was about to shout after her when Cassie broke ranks and launched herself at the retreating vampire. She slammed into Cordelia's back with a grunt and both of them tumbled to the ground. Cordelia now snarled like a beast and her face morphed to show the demon within, she viscously grabbed Cassie by the throat and lifted her up in the air. The vampiress attempted to break her neck but Cassie threw her foot with a heavy blow into Cordelia's stomach. That just made her more angry, Cordelia raked a clawed hand across Cassie's bared stomach and the girl fell to the ground. Anna and several operatives tried to help her but Cordelia grabbed the young girl by the throat again, this time with a savagery Anna had rarely seen.   
Cordelia once again, tried to break Cassie's neck, this time her eyes went blank and she was thrown off with enough force to kill an elephant. Anna rushed over to Cassie and stood over her in a protective stance, she watched in amazement as Cordelia writhed on the ground, her vampire face disappeared, and her eyes turned white. Anna thought about attacking when the vampire stood up and spoke with a voice she thought she would never hear again.  
"Don't even think about meeting Riana." The voice said. "It's a big no, no. A trap."  
Willow and Tara both came over and helped Cassie to her feet, Cassie had no idea what the hell had happened but the two witches seemed to be pretty clued up about it. Anna, Willow and Tara all knew who the voice belonged to, how could they ever forget. The ghostly voice belonged to the prodigal slayer.  
"Faith?" Anna asked.  
"Hi!" The slayer/vampire said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Feedback appreciated! 


End file.
